Sorrow
by Captain Lavernius Tucker
Summary: Blake thought she was doing all right. She was married, and although there were some things that Adam did that she didn't like, well that was fine, right? Warning: Attempted Suicide, Self harm, derogatory language (Just want to make it clear that I do not support calling anyone that), and general angst and tragedy. Based off of Random Typek's Google translate series.


**It's been a while since I wrote something, because I have had a writer's block when it came to atonement, but I have an idea and I should get the next chapter out very soon. Anyway, this is based on a paragraph long story that commenters and I have made up from various things that Google Translate has said on the YouTube Channel Random Typek. It's a lot darker than that suggests though.**

Blake swore as she eased herself out of the double bed on a particularly cold Sunday Morning. She looked next to her and Adam was not there. A few months ago, she would have been worried if he wasn't next to her when she woke, for he slept in a lot, but ever since what happened, this had become a normal occurrence. She asked him about it a couple of weeks after the incident, but he had responded furiously.

"_It is my business what I do and do not do, get it?" Adam snarled. Blake nodded mutely. "So what if I fuck whores? So what?" He continued. Blake nodded again. Despite what he revealed, Blake felt very guilty for asking him. _

"_I-I'm sorry Adam." Blake whispered, terrified that he might fly off into another rage, rages that had only emerged after the incident._

"_So you should be." Adam responded._

She walked downstairs, limping due to the wounds she had been given last night. Adam had gotten angry again, this time because she had been in contact with her close friend Yang.

"_Who are you texting?" Adam asked her. _

_Blake responded, "A friend."_

_Adam ripped the phone from her hands and looked at it, before swearing at her. "You've been texting that fucking dyke again."_

_Blake said nothing. _

_Adam slapped her in the face. Blake, expecting this, did not make a sound. "I've told you not to text her!" He slapped her again and again and again. "I fucking told you, you bitch!"_

_Blake nodded. "I'm sorry Adam."_

"_Sorry isn't enough!" Adam shouted and punched her hard in the leg. He was very strong, so she yelped._

"_Look." Adam said, calming. "You know I wouldn't do that unless I had to."_

_Blake nodded._

"_It's just that I'm scared of you leaving me. I know that blonde dyke wants to steal you from me. I really hate having to do this to you, but I'm scared of losing you."_

_Blake nodded. She suspected this as Adam only does these things when he really has to; when she has behaved badly. "I'm sorry for worrying you."_

_They embraced for a while, until Adam let go of her. "Make sure you block her." Adam said, looking at her straight in the eyes._

_Blake responded. "Of course."_

Blake got herself ready, changing into the smart clothes that her shitty job at Walmart required her to wear. After the incident, she was forced to become the sole breadwinner for her and Adam. Adam couldn't work after this, after all, he was still recovering from the incident and so he was unable to get a job. Blake couldn't blame him as she knew that the incident hit him very hard.

She arrived in Walmart a few minutes before her shift was going to begin. She met her boss, Ozpin, as she walked inside. "Hello, is it fine if you cover for Pyrrha tomorrow? She has just phoned in to say that she has a very high temperature and she has been throwing up nonstop."

Blake nodded. "Yes sir. It would be fine."

"Good. I remember why I chose you for employee of the month now." His eyes twinkled mischievously. Blake smiled politely. "Yes sir."

They both jumped as they heard a woman shouting for him. Ozpin grinned. "Well, duty calls. And by duty, I mean Glynda probably telling me off again for something or other." He waved goodbye and Blake responded in kind.

Blake didn't know what to thing of Ozpin. On the one hand, he was nice, not caring if she was late, or was not wearing smart enough clothes. On the other hand, he was creepy, not caring for her personal space and being far too informal for a job, something that Glynda regularly scolded him for. Blake knew that Glynda could never truly be angry at Ozpin, as they had been married for 30 years after Ozpin's first wife, Salem, left him and took the children. Glynda helped him out of his depression and they had their own children; all adults by now of course.

Blake collected her nametag and waited until her shift started. While waiting, she saw the others who would also be there. Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Ren and Jaune all walked up to her. They exchanged greetings and Blake was reminded of the reasons why they took this shit job.

This was Ruby's first job, a job suggested by Yang, who had been working here for quite some time, to give Ruby some experience and money while Ruby was finishing her degrees in university.

Weiss used to be heiress off the Schnee Oil company, but she distanced herself when she found out her father's involvement in several of the wars in the middle east. Weiss had vowed to become self-sufficient and so renounced her title as heiress and got this job.

Ren and Nora joined at the same time as they had grown up in an orphanage together after a nuclear accident in Kuroyuri killed their parents. They were moved to America as Ren had a grandmother there who offered to take them both in, but she was very old and had cancer. She died a year later, just after giving them to an orphanage. They had been left some money both from their parents but also from Ren's grandmother. They used that money to buy a house and they both got the same job as they refused to be separated, something which Ozpin respected and so he gave them the same shifts.

Jaune had seven very talented sisters and so he was overlooked by his parents. While his parents put his sisters into top schools, he went to the local school. While his parents paid for every available school trip, he was told that they didn't have the money to send him on even day trips. When he became 17, he was fed up and stole some of his parent's money and ran away. He stayed in one of his parents' holiday homes until he got this job and eventually, he scrounged up enough money to buy a small apartment where he has been living for the past few years.

Blake was snapped from her thoughts as she saw a mane of blonde hair and her heart sank. Yang was walking towards her. Yang grinned at them and Blake forced a smile back. If Adam saw her with Yang, he would flip. Yang took this job as she had been having trouble deciding what path to follow. As of a couple of months, she had decided to become a cop and was undergoing the necessary training for it, but she still needed something to get her money while she was training. Blake and Yang were childhood friends and Adam had allowed her to hang out with Yang occasionally, but ever since Yang came out, Adam hated Yang and thought that Yang loved Blake.

Yang embraced Blake and Blake forced herself not to hug her back. "The whole gang's here!" Yang grinned, before realising. "Well, except Pyrrha."

Blake smiled; Yang's enthusiasm was contagious.

Their shift was largely uneventful, until the last half-hour. Blake was talking to Yang and Yang told a very funny joke. Blake laughed, and then she noticed a familiar looking face in the shop. Adam sneered from afar and walked out of the shop, his arm around a girl Blake had seen him with a lot.

Yang looked at her in concern and Blake forced herself to smile at her. After her shift was finished, she walked home and unlocked the door. Adam was waiting inside. Adam looked disappointed. "I told you." He said.

Blake flinched. "I-I'm sorry, I'll not speak to her again."

Adam snapped. "You said that yesterday!"

Blake's mouth snapped shut. Adam took a deep breath. "Blake. You've broken my trust one too many times by now. I think we need a break."

Blake gaped. "You're breaking up with me?"

Adam sighed. "We'll see. If I come back and you haven't changed, we will divorce. Until then, I'll be gone.

Blake asked. "Where will you go?"

Adam responded. "I'll be taking all of my stuff and going to the apartment we bought in New York back before the incident." He pointed at her shoes. "Shoes off. Now. I bought those for you." Blake wordlessly took off her shoes.

Adam said. "Socks off. I bought those for you when you got a hole in your favourites." She took off her socks and she shivered as her bare feet touched the freezing hardwood floor.

Adam said. "Shirt and trousers off. I bought them for your job." She took them off.

"Underwear off." Adam said. "I picked those out for you last year." Blake took them off and gave them to him.

Adam walked to her room and took everything he had ever bought for her and took everything from his own room and walked out. Then it really hit home; he was gone.

Blake's knees shook and gave out in her sorrow as she cried. She cried and cried until her tears ran out and then she just lay there on the floor for over an hour. She picked herself off the floor and walked to her barren room. Adam had taken all of her stuff, clothes, video games, books, anything ever in this house, even if he didn't necessarily buy them; he just said that he did, after all, he said it himself. Everything that she owned, he owned too. The things he did own were all things that he bought for her before the incident and with the money that he had earned before the incident happened after the incident. The only thing she truly owned now was this house – a house given to her by her parents as Blake and Adam were house-searching and her parents didn't need this suburban house anymore as they wanted to live out their early retirement in peace. That meant her phone was gone so the only phone available was her ancient Nokia Brick given by her parents when she was 16 that hadn't been used for years but she couldn't bear to throw away due to the memories it gave her.

She walked back down, picked up the landline and called him. No response. She called him again. No response. She called him again and again and each time, he didn't pick up. Eventually, she gave up and left him a voicemail. "H-hey Adam. I-I know I fucked up. I'm so sorry. Please come back. I-I'm begging you, p-please." She broke down again and sent the voicemail.

Blake picked herself up, thinking 'What are you doing, stupid bitch? This is why Adam left you, because you are weak, pathetic and useless.'

She left Ozpin a voicemail. "H-hey sir. My husband broke up with me, so I might not be able to do tomorrow."

She put down her phone, deciding that a nice long sleep would be good so she could think things over. 'Maybe Adam will be back by then' She thought as she walked up to sleep.

She woke up the next morning, looking next to her but it was clear that no-one had slept on his side that night as everything was still the same. She walked down, hoping to see his face or any evidence that he had come back, but there was none. She sat there, her naked body shivering from the cold. She waited and waited there for several hours but no-one came home. Blake cried again, her thin body wrenching from every sob she made.

She had a similar routine every day for the next week. She would go down, wait for Adam, cry when he doesn't get home, and make a small meal from whatever scraps he left in the fridge. She would cut herself for being so stupid do disobey him, to make him so angry, so disappointed, so upset with her. Yang would call her every day, and Blake would watch the phone vibrate and want so desperately to pick it up, but she knew that she would just be putting the final nail in the coffin of the marriage; a coffin she had created.

The next day, it started the same, but while she was waiting, she got a call. She looked, expecting Yang, but saw Adam's number on the screen of her ancient phone. "A-Adam?"

"Blake." He said sadly.

"A-are you coming?"

"I-I have to tell you something." Adam sighed regretfully. "I've spent the week away from you and I have realised that I have been enjoying myself a lot more than I have been with you. I've also realised that you have broken my trust and toyed with my emotions so many times. I've decided that I am breaking up with you and staying with Cinder." He hung up.

Blake slowly put her phone down. Yang started ringing her, but Blake paid no attention. Suddenly, her legs were moving on their own accord, down into the basement, the basement which held her gun, a gun which Adam forgot to take with him when he left the house. Her hands moved despite her brain screaming at her to stop doing so, but another, normally less vocal part told her that she could not live without him and that it would be better for hell spawn like her to vanish from the earth completely. She walked back up, gun in her hand. She vaguely heard a car engine running, then banging on her door, but she didn't answer. She pointed the gun at herself and fired.

She felt pain and cried out, and in her haze, she saw a mane of golden hair break the door down. She heard it scream and dial the police. She saw her best memories; the time that her parents took her to Disneyland Florida, the time when she had a snowball fight with Yang, when she found out her final marks in school, her first date with Adam, her marriage, and then she ran through her bad memories, the time she broke her arm horse riding, when her parents found out that she was dating Adam, the day of the incident, the first time Adam yelled at her, the first time Adam hit her, and then she passed out.

"She's stirring!" She heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

"Wh-wha?" Blake mumbled blearily. She saw a pair of silver eyes over her shimmering with tears. "R-Ruby?" She asked. 'Why am I here?' Blake thought.

"Blake!" Ruby screamed in joy, embracing her until the doctor told her to let go.

Ruby got out her phone and frantically texted someone. Blake asked. "Why am I here?"

She found out from the doctor that in her manic state, her bullet only grazed her frontal lobe slightly.

"Nothing that can't be repaired relatively quickly." The doctor explained.

"Bullet?" Frowned Blake. "What bullet?"

"You don't remember?" Frowned the doctor.

Blake shook her head. The doctor peered at her, as if having an idea. "What do you remember from the past week?"

Blake said. "My husband left me last week to have a break from our relationship and took his things in that time. The last thing I remember is him calling me and me picking up the phone. I don't remember anything since that."

"I thought so." Said the doctor. "The bullet probably grazed the short-term memory storage in the frontal lobe."

Blake asked. "What happened?"

"Your friend, Yang," The doctor started. Blake winced as she remembered why Adam left her. "she found you in your kitchen naked, pointing a gun at your head and bleeding out on the floor. You were lucky that it was at that time that she came to check up on you, otherwise you would have bled out."

Blake nodded mutely. While she had been cutting herself, she could not imagine committing suicide, at least, while she and Adam were still married. Ruby embraced her again, being unable to form words in her relief.

Soon, Yang rushed in. "Blake!" She hugged Blake, shedding tears, wetting Blake's bare shoulder. Blake melted into Yang's hug, a hug far warmer and a nicer hug than Ruby's.

Blake looked down and blushed; the thin material covering her had slipped off, leaving her naked from the waist up. She quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

Blake learned that Yang was here whenever visiting hours, job hours and cop training allowed her to come and for the rest, Ruby was there. After Yang finally let go of her, she looked at Blake seriously. "What made you try to commit suicide?" Yang asked.

"I-I don't remember." Blake said

Yang asked another question. "Why did you make these?" She grabbed Blake's arm and held it up. There were several gashes on it.

"I-I…" Blake stammered

The doctor told Yang. "While we were looking at her body, not only did we find evidence of self-harm, but we found bruises, and we suspect that these were made through physical abuse."

Yang and Ruby gasped. "He didn't abuse me!" Blake exclaimed. "He had to do it. I was upsetting him."

Yang seethed, "That son of a bitch. I'm going to find him and knock every tooth out of his fucking body."

"D-don't!" Blake shouted.

"But he abused you and that's never OK!" Yang responded.

"Enough!" Shouted the doctor. "No arguing with my patient! Even if you are right." She muttered the last bit.

The doctor explained what was to happen. She was to spend a lot of time in bed, recovering from her injuries and she would undergo many tests to see whether her memory was the only thing that was affected. She would also be seeing a therapist to help her with her depression and suicidal thoughts and feelings and with that, she would probably be taking a variety of antidepressants.

**One month later**

Blake walked out of the therapist's room. The therapist had just told her that she was really making a lot of progress and she could be let out next week. In fact, Blake was just faking. She believed little of what the therapist was saying. Adam couldn't really be abusive, could he?

Christmas was tomorrow and her parents, who had visited her reasonably regularly, were coming to the hospital to celebrate Christmas in the hospital, something that the doctor had allowed. She had learned the doctor's name by now, her name was Coco Adel and the therapist's name was Velvet Scarlatina.

She was also being regularly being updated on what Adam was doing, courtesy of her old friend Ilia, who rung her nearly every day. Adam was now working at a chemical plant. Blake was happy to hear this as he loved chemistry, after all, before the incident, he worked in the chemical field in his dream job as a chemical engineer in the production of petrochemicals.

She walked back to her bed and found Yang siting there, who looked very nervous. "I'm celebrating Christmas with my family tomorrow, and I have this for you." She held out something that was coated very heavily in wrapping paper. "You can open it now."

Blake ripped it open and gasped. It was the Ninja's of love book collection, a book collection she had lost when Adam left her. Also inside was the brand-new instalment and on the front covers of all the books was a signature from the writer. Blake hugged Yang and kissed her on the cheek. Yang blushed and laughed nervously. "I guess you like it then?"

Blake grinned. "Yes, I love it!"

Yang grinned happily. "Thanks! I-I better be off. Tai wants me home in time for the famous Qrow Branwen turkey."

Blake laughed and hugged Yang again. She opened the new Ninja's of love book and started reading. By the time she finished, it was time for her to go to sleep. She slept until about 4 in the morning, when she was woken up by her phone buzzing. She picked it up. "Hello?"

Ilia spoke, sounding like she was crying. "It's Adam. He was in an accident at the plant."

Blake's blood ran cold. "Is he OK?"

Ilia hiccupped. "He-He's dead. Ammonia poisoning."

Blake felt numb. She slowly put down her phone, getting out of the bed and getting a glass of water. She found the antidepressants that the doctor left near her bed as she trusted her enough as the therapist said that she had made huge progress. She put every single one in her hand, put the lot in her mouth and drank.

Blake felt woozy, and sick, as if even her insides longed to escape her, run away just like Adam did. She threw up again and again and again. She could practically feel her heart beating faster and faster and faster as she felt a deep pain in her right arm. Her legs gave out and she sank to her knees. She could here very little, but she vaguely heard Coco rushing in with several other doctors. She couldn't distinguish what they were saying but she felt their touch as they moved her on the bed again and frantically tried to save her.

Blake thought of Adam, and reuniting with him in the afterlife, she was not religious, but she did believe one existed. 'I love you Adam' She thought, thumbing her ring with the last of her strength. Blake thought of Yang, beautiful Yang, who saw her every day, loved her, tended to her, cared for her, and she suddenly realised that Coco, Yang, Ruby, everyone was right. Adam was abusive. Even before the incident when he was laid off, he was manipulative, using her for his purposes. Tears streaming down her face, she realised that she loved Yang, the way she cared for her, the way she brought life and happiness to any situation, and she loved Yang in a way she had never loved Adam. 'I don't want to die!' She thought. 'Please, save me! Please!' She longed for Yang to come in, sort everything out and tell her everything was OK. She thought of Yang and her brilliant smile and her golden locks, thought of touching them, feeling them between her fingers, and then she thought of nothing.

**Well I've depressed you, I bet you forgot that this was based off of google translate! Yeah, it has issues. Anyway, See you, I'll be updating Atonement soon and again, this was based off of Random Typek, his google translate videos are pure comedy (No I am not a psychopath) This is it, but if enough people comment, I'll make another chapter. Anyway, this is Tucker signing off.**


End file.
